Life of the Banished
by KageHebi123
Summary: After 6 years of being banished for injuring Sasuke while bringing him back to Konoha, Naruko finally sets out into the world again, having trained and worked hard to become strong. However, due to her lack of experience, there are hardships that she cannot anticipate which she must overcome. Non-jinchuriki (first fanfic, plz bear with) (On hiatus, maybe up for adoption?)
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 years since the banishment of one Naruko Uzumaki. Now, since the Land of the Waves has been prospering due to the freedom they acquired through the death of the tyrant Gato by the hands of Zabuza the Demon of the Mist and Naruko Uzumaki, it has been seeking a new alliance with the Land of the Spring due to the banishment of the heroine. Tazuna, the new Daimyo of the Wave, had chosen a single female bodyguard to accompany him to the Land of the Spring, requesting her aid from her home in the ruins of the Whirlpool. The bodyguard he requested accepted and agreed to accompany the old bridge builder.

A blonde haired woman with blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek, sighed softly as she waited outside the office of her old friend, waiting for him to come out so they could start the journey to the Land of the Spring. She was wearing a white undershirt with a purple kimono-style blouse over it and a blue obi, and a pair of biker shorts, hugging her body and accentuating her curves. She wore knee-high armored boots and a black leather belt which held her ninja pouch, on her hands were purple fingerless gloves, and she wore a massive 6 foot greatsword across her back, which was made from a strong chakra-conductive steel and laced with various seals which allowed her to channel chakra and elements into the blade.

"Thank you so much for coming to guard me again, Uzumaki-dono," Tazuna said as he opened the door to his office, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

The old man now wore a kimono of different shades of blue, and his hair had been smoothed back and combed, a far cry from his bridge-building clothes. Tazuna gazed at Naruko with a grandfatherly smile.

"As you know, The Ruler of the Spring wishes to discuss a trade alliance with the Land of the Waves," the man told his Nation's heroine, getting a nod from her. "Are you comfortable with the long journey? I can ask for more bodyguards if you wish to lighten the work for you."

Naruko looked up with a smile, "Tazuna-Jiji, don't worry, I can handle this and I would do anything for you and your family" she said as Tazuna smiled in thanks and put his hand on her shoulder. Then the two of them left his office to leave for the journey.

**A Few Miles from The Land of the Spring**

Tazuna and his bodyguard Naruko had almost made their way to the Land of the Spring when Naruko, being a sensor, sensed several life signatures in the trees, and motioned for Tazuna to stop.

"I know you're out there," she called. Five bandits came out of the brush, holding clubs and kunai, with nasty grins on their faces. Each of them were wearing leather garments for light protection, and boots as well.

"We're here for the old man, girlie, he has quite the price on his head. Just get out of our way, and you won't break a nail or two," one of the bandits said. Naruko's eyes narrowed dangerously, and her knuckles tightened on the hilt of her greatsword.

"I'll give you one warning. Leave now. My job is to protect Tazuna-Jiji. I will not kill you if you choose to leave." Naruko spoke. The bandits laughed and said, "Fine, have it your way, we'll kill both of you."

"It's your loss," a female voice spoke from behind the bandits, making their eyes widen in surprise. They quickly turned only for a purple-clad figure to swing her blade at them. In her hands was a massive single-edged greatsword, six feet in length and a foot and a half wide, engraved with different seals. Pushing her wind-natured chakra through the blade, she sliced through the first two bandits, cutting them in half.

The other three quickly jumped back, positioning themselves to surround her. Immediately they threw kunai at great speeds, but Naruko quickly brought her blade up and deflected them into the third bandit, the kunais immediately killing him at the lungs, throat, and heart. After the blonde spun on her heel and quickly beheaded the fourth bandit.

The last bandit, a young man, hesitated, staring in fear and anger as he weighed the option of attacking and being instantly killed like his fellow comrades, or running in order to save his life, and chose to run. "Smart choice." Naruko said as she gazed coldly at the running man.

**The Land of the Spring**

The duo finally arrived at the Land of the Spring. "I thank you so much for protecting me," Tazuna said. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come with me." Naruko hugged Tazuna as he bade her goodbye, for the Ruler of the Spring Koyoki was waiting patiently.

"Don't you want to stay for a little bit?" Koyoki asked. "I assure you, I have plenty of room to house you for a couple of days." Naruko shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I need to go to take care of other things." Naruko said with a smile.

"Be careful out there, Naruko-chan." Tazuna said as he finished hugging her, knowing that he wouldn't see his nation's heroine for a while.

"Of course Tazuna-jiji," Naruko said as she moved back with a smile. "If I have survived for six years on my own, I'm sure I can take care of myself." She waved to Tazuna and Koyoki one last time before she turned and walked towards the city gates. She stopped several times to grab food supplies and some kunai and shurikens, for she was running low. Storing them in scrolls and straightening her sword on her back, she thought, _'I can probably take my time getting back to the ruins of the Whirlpool to train since my taijutsu needs some serious work. I guess I'll just start walking.'_

The blonde walked through the gate, leaving the Land of the Spring, towards the ruins of the Whirlpool.

**In a hideout near the Land of the Spring**

The bandit closed the door, breathing hard, thinking, _'Man, that bitch got us good. She got Ren, Takashi, Ao, and Lee in an instant. I need to gather the rest of us and think of a plan to get revenge and take her down.'_

**A few hours later...**

The bandit, whose name was Ken, finally exhaled in relief, for the rest of the bandits came. Some were mid tier missing-nin, and some were just civilian bandits. They were numbered 50. Ken finally stood up and said, "Alright everyone, we have a new target. There's this young blonde woman who killed four of us in an instant, and she's really powerful and a huge threat to us. I think I've found her in the bingo book. She's Naruko Uzumaki, a.k.a. the Golden Blade Mistress. She's ranked S rank too."

The bandits whispered to another, muttering how impossible it was for them to defeat a warrior of that magnitude. After all, they were only ranked B and C at best, and had no chance of defeating her.

Ken, having enough of the commotion, shouted, "Silence!" Everyone quieted down. "I have a plan to deal with her, and we might even get to have some fun with her if my plan works," he said with a lewd and nasty grin. Other bandits also smiled nastily. "I bought this seal from the black market. It blocks chakra indefinitely until someone takes it off, chakra is overloaded into it, or the time limit wears out, which is one hour. Someone disguised as an old homeless man will be waiting for her on the road, asking for food. Since she's very compassionate, she will take the bait and give our person some food. When the homeless man approaches her, he will grab her forearm, placing the seal on her without her knowing. After this, we wait 15 minutes and then launch the ambush on her. With 45 minutes, we'll be able to subdue her and have our way with her since she won't have any chakra, and can't sense us or even use any jutsu."

The bandits all marvelled at the plan about how thought out and ingenius it was. They all agreed to it and left to retire to their quarters, anticipating and thinking of tomorrow where they would have the young blonde woman in their hands.

**Name: **Naruko Uzumaki

**Aliases: **The Golden Blade Mistress, Hero of the Wave, Savior of the Spring Country

**Occupation: **Mercenary

**Hair Color: **Golden Blonde

**Eye Color: **Oceanic Blue

**Height: **5'8"

**Age: **19

**Affiliations: **Formerly Konohagakure, Land of the Waves, Land of the Spring

**Rank: **S

**Armament: **greatsword, kunai, shuriken, seals, scrolls, explosives, smoke bombs

**Special Abilities: **chakra chains

**Specialties: **Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Speed, Tracking and Stealth

**Ninjutsu: **A

**Taijutsu: **C

**Kenjutsu: **S+

**Genjutsu: **D

**Fuinjutsu: **S+

**Chakra Elements:**

Wind (Affinity)

Fire

Lightning

Water

**Strength: **Mid chunin

**Endurance: **Uzumaki

**Agility: **Anbu Captain

**Chakra Levels: **High Kage

**Range of Attacks: **Close, Mid


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple of miles from The Land of the Spring**

Naruko opened her sleepy eyes and squinted against the sunlight leaking through her tent. She yawned, stood up, and stretched her arms, trying to get feeling back into her limbs. She had camped out for the night, feeling tired from the journey, and had set up defense seals around her tent for the night to ward off intruders. After eating a light meal for breakfast, she gathered up her gear and stored them back into her scrolls, and set off on her way back to the ruins of the Whirlpool.

As she was walking down the path, she saw and old homeless man sitting on the side of the road begging for food. The man said, "Please young lady, spare some food or money for this poor old man." Naruko's eyes softened and she felt compassion for the old man, for he reminded her a little of an old man she had once met from her C-ranked mission in the Waves way back when. She unsealed food from her scrolls to give to the man.

"Of course," she said. She knelt down next to the man and gave the food to him. "May luck shine upon you and take care," she said as she touched his shoulder. However, since she was distracted at the moment, she didn't notice the man placing a seal on her forearm while her hand was on his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you!" the old man said as he cried tears due to her kindness. "May you have safe travels to wherever you're going." Naruko nodded her head in thanks and stood up. She gave a final wave and then continued on her journey. As soon she was out of sight, however, the old man gave a wicked grin and thought, _'It was so easy playing on her emotions and kindness. I can't believe she fell for it. Now, we just wait, and then in a little while, we'll have her.'_

**Further down the road in the trees…**

Ken and the other bandits were gathered, taking cover behind bushes and trees, waiting for Naruko to come. He and the others grew a little impatient, but then, at the horizon, she could be seen walking down the path towards them. He signaled to wait until she passed them to strike. Some of the bandits were licking their lips when they saw her. She had a well-endowed and athletic build, with a C cups and a toned stomach. Her curved ass was noticeable in the biker shorts she wore, and her long and slender legs were shown off as well. The real kicker was her face. Her shoulder length golden blonde hair framed her lightly tanned face perfectly, her oceanic blue eyes were bright and filled with confidence, and her whisker marks just enhanced her beauty in a unique way. She was quite the sight to behold, and the bandits were getting hard just looking at her.

As soon as she walked past them, Ken gave the order to engage. The bandits quickly jumped out of the bushes and trees and surrounded her. Naruko's eyes widened, and she immediately grabbed her greatsword. However, when she tried to channel chakra into her blade, she failed and gasped in shock. The bandits surrounding her all gave nasty grins at her.

"Can't use your chakra, eh?" Ken asked. "It's because we put a chakra restricting seal on you. You won't be able to use chakra to fight us. I wonder how that's going to turn out, Golden Blade Mistress?" Naruko gritted her teeth in anger and frustration and asked, "But how? How did you guys manage to put a seal on me without me noticing? I didn't see you guys anywhere at all today."

Ken smirked and said, "Remember that old man you helped out? That was one of us. While you were preoccupied, we put that seal on you, and you didn't even suspect a thing." Naruko growled in her carelessness. She let down her guard, and they took advantage of that, and now she was at a major disadvantage, for her taijutsu was mediocre and most of her techniques used chakra. She would have to rely on pure kenjutsu with her sword and her kunai and shuriken.

She then asked, "Why are you doing this?" Ken scoffed, and said, "Remember me? You killed my four other buddies when protecting that old daimyo. We're just here for revenge." Her eyes widened as she remembered that indeed, he was the person who she let run away. Now, she regretted letting him live and cursed her kind heart. "And maybe, after we defeat you, we'll have some _fun_ with you as well." Ken said. The bandits smirked and her eyes even widened further in horror at the implications they were giving. _'I have to win this,'_ she thought. _'Otherwise I'll be in huge trouble.'_

Naruko hefted her greatsword up and then said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to defeat you all." At that, Ken and the bandits rushed in, holding kunai, fuma shuriken, clubs, katanas, and bows. Her mind raced for a plan. _'I'm going to have to play really defensive if I'm going to make this out alive. They have a huge number advantage, ranged weapons, and a good amount of them are trained in the shinobi arts and I can tell they're no slouches.'_

The bandits started throwing kunai and shooting arrows with their bows. Naruko quickly spun on her heel in a circle and blocked all of them, spinning in a circle to deflect all the projectiles. Some of the kunai bounced back at their owners, hitting them in the thigh or the forearm. However, during this time, the bandits with the katanas and the clubs rushed at her.

A bandit with a club swung toward her head and she gracefully jumped over it. At the apex of her jump, she swung her greatsword and beheaded him. As she came down, she slammed her greatsword on another bandit, bisecting him in half. _'Welp, two down, a lot more to go,'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, her senses screamed at her to duck, and she did. Three katanas just whooshed over her head behind her, cutting off strands of hair of where her head had been. She then spun around and mightily swung her sword, killing all three of them in one swing.

Naruko then was forced to backpedal, deflecting and dodging the kunai and and arrows still being shot at her. _'I need to take out those ranged people, their starting to become a nuisance.'_ She then started to rush at the bandits with the bows and the kunai. Five of them growled when they saw her coming at them and brought out fuma shuriken. They used the kage shuriken jutsu, which multiplied the fuma shurikens from five to fifty and launched them at her.

Her eyes just narrowed and she quickly began to block the projectiles, still advancing toward them. Her arms strained in the exertion needed to parry all the fuma shuriken. She finally reached them and swung her greatsword at them. They were poorly trained in close combat, so they fell quickly in a few swings of her blade. She then was hit in the ribs, and she went sprawling to the ground. Pain blossomed in her ribs as she got hit. She quickly got to her feet and her eyebrows narrowed dangerously.

In a burst of speed, she appeared in front of the rest of the ranged bandits. Their eyes widened as they tried to jump back, but to no avail. In one might swing, she felled most of them. However, with that swing, she overextended, and the last ranged bandit threw a kunai at her, nailing her in the thigh. She cried out in pain, yanked out the kunai, and threw it back, killing the bandit. She wobbled to her feet, a little unsteady, putting more weight on her uninjured leg. _'At least those pests are gone,'_ she thought. _'I can now focus on the close combat now. However, it will be quite the challenge given that my leg is injured, for it greatly reduces my agility.'_ The bandits saw their comrades dead, roared in anger, and charged with renewed vigor, for they were encouraged that she was wounded and her injuries were slowing her down.

Duck, dodge, parry, strike. Those actions were repeated in Naruko's mind as she continued to fight off the bandits surrounding her. However, without her chakra to enhance her strength in her limbs and to augment her speed, she began to tire and slow down even more. There were fifteen left still standing, and she was getting tired and sloppy in her strikes.

'_I may be in a bit of trouble,' _she thought. _'Their plan was pretty clever. Since I can't use chakra, I can't use my widespread kenjutsu, enhance my limbs, nor even shunshin to escape from here. I'm slowing down too, my movements are getting slower.'_ She was soon brought out of her thoughts as she was forced to block a few clubs before turning around and blocking katanas. Ken, seeing she was slowing down, told the bandits, "We're wearing her down, boys. Just a few more minutes and we'll have her. Remember, don't kill her, just aim to incapacitate her." The bandits agreed with a shout and rushed her again, some augmenting their arms with chakra for greater strength.

Naruko slid under a swing from a katana and then was forced to jump up to dodge a club. After, she tried to backpedal to avoid another club, but was a little too slow, and the club hit her right in her stomach. She coughed out blood as she stumbled back, holding her stomach to try and lessen the pain. However, as she stumbled back, a club hit her forearm, causing her to drop her greatsword and clutch her forearm in pain. Ken quickly kicked the sword away, and it skittered to a bandit, where he took the sword custody and put it on his back. She gasped in horror and gritted her teeth, for her greatsword was her prized weapon, and her main weapon against these bandits because she didn't have access to her chakra.

The bandits all smiled, knowing that they just effectively rendered her weaponless. She quickly brought out kunai and shuriken, throwing at them to make them back up. While it was effective, only few of them hit their mark, incapacitating them. The rest were blocked by the bandits. She threw more kunai and shuriken, but because of her forearm injury, was only able to throw with her left arm. She managed to get a few of the bandits, hitting them in the jugular and the lungs.

The bandits finally sheathed their katanas, but kept their clubs out, and charged once she ran out of shuriken and kunai. They ran in a zig-zag pattern, trying to confuse her. She then dodged the first punch, and then countered by rolling and flipping the first bandit over. Two more took his place however, and she was forced on the defensive, blocking and dodging a flurry of punches and kicks. She then found an opportunity, and spun in a roundhouse kick, hitting both of them.

However, since she was so focused on those two bandits, she didn't notice Ken sneaking up on her, a club in hand. Pain exploded in her back as he swung the club hard into her back. Naruko cried out in pain and went sprawling forward as the force of the blow sent her to the ground. Fighting through the fiery pain in her back, she stumbled back up and turned to face Ken, but another bandit slugged her in the stomach. The bandit's fist sank wrist deep into the pit of her soft stomach. She pitched forward in reflex and fell to her knees, coughing out blood, grasping her battered belly and gasping for air. She had barely time to relax though, as another bandit clubbed her in the head. She fell down onto her hands and knees, ears ringing, vision blurry.

When the ringing in her ears and her vision cleared, Ken and the bandits were surrounding her as she was on the ground. Ken then said, "Boys, restrain her!" By then, there were four bandits remaining, and they pinned her arms and legs down. Ken then gave a smirk and said, "You bitch, you took out so many of us, it's only fair we take something precious from you in return." Naruko's oceanic blue eyes widened as she struggled to get free. The men pinning her down struggled to keep her in place. Crack! Her face turned violently to the side, as Ken slapped her hard. "Stay still," he commanded. She continued to struggle to get free, but he started to grope her breasts and ass.

"You have quite the rack," he said as he marveled at how soft her breasts were and how firm her ass and legs were. The other men took advantage of holding her arms and legs and admired them, feeling how toned and unblemished her arms and legs were. Naruko continued to try to get free, frantically wriggling her arms and legs, tears starting to spring in her eyes from the impending doom. Suddenly, she then had a thought. _'If I overload the seal with chakra, it'll cause the seal to malfunction. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I'm an Uzumaki seal master. I'll need to concentrate to push my chakra out as hard as I can to break the seal.'_

Ken then sniffed her scent, taking in her delightful scent of vanilla and cinnamon, and said, "You know, you're one hot chick. I haven't been satisfied in ages, so I'll enjoy doing this to you." He then started to take off her blue obi and her purple kimono-style blouse. He admired her figure once more, and then moved his hands to take off her biker shorts. However, during this time, Naruko was building up every ounce of chakra, and once she felt she reached the maximum, she pushed it out as hard as she could.

With all that chakra, the ground cracked from the force of it, and the seal went dark and fell off. The bandits and Ken were thrown off, and when they got back up, they saw Naruko's cold eyes, now ice blue. They started to charge her, but then she said, "Futon: Tatsumaki." Ken managed to dodge, but the bandits as well as the other ones on the ground were shredded to pieces by the wind tornado.

Tired and sluggish from her wounds, she was unable to react to Ken tackling her to the ground. She hit the ground and cried out in pain, for her injured back hit the ground hard. He sat down on her stomach, and tried to kiss her. Naruko quickly punched him in the chin, dazing him, and then snapped his neck. Ken fell limp on top of her, dead, and she shoved him off her. After she made sure everyone was dead, she quickly got her kimino-style blouse and her obi on, retrieved her greatsword, and raced out of there before any ninja could arrive, wondering what the chakra spike was.

**A Hideout in the Land of the Waves**

Naruko arrived in her hideout, dropped her gear, and collapsed into a chair in exhaustion and pain. The journey and this fight had taken a toll on her. Her had began to glow green as she used the shosen jutsu to heal her stomach, broken forearm, head, thigh, and ribs. As she healed her injuries, she contemplated the day's events. _'That was really close. If my plan to overload the seal hadn't worked, they might have done unforgivable things to me.'_ She shuddered at the thought. _'I got careless, and I paid the price for it. It shows that even though I'm ranked S at such a young age, I need more experience. I certainly did not anticipate what they did.'_ After she finished healing her injuries, she went to shower to get rid of the grime and the feeling of being groped, put on some nighttime clothes, and went to sleep, tired from the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Months Later, the ruins of the Whirlpool**

It was morning out and the sun was rising. Naruko wiped the sweat off her face as she finished her training workout. Dressed in a tank top and biker shorts that hugged her figure, she walked to get a bottle of water and a towel. For the past two months, she had been training, especially in her taijutsu, so that she would become stronger. After her experience with the bandits, she had decided to up her training. Even though her physical strength and durability had peaked at high-chunin due to her slim but athletic physique, she decided to focus on agility and speed so that her enemies would be hard-pressed to touch her.

She soon hit the showers, letting the hot water flow over her body. _'I've been training hard non-stop for two months, and my money is running pretty low. I'll need to get a long-term job so that I'll earn enough to buy more food and supplies. I barely have food left, and I'm out of kunai and shuriken. I could also use more sealing materials.'_ Finishing her shower, she changed in her usual shinobi gear of her purple kimono style blouse, blue obi, and biker shorts along with her armored boots, and started searching through the job requests for ronins, she finally found a job in the Land of Vegetables that would pay 1 million ryo for guarding and assisting the villagers for one month in rebuilding the village, for it was completely ransacked by rogue shinobi and bandits.

She sent a message via carrier pigeon that she accepted the job, and packed her food and camping scrolls as well as her weaponry for the long trip. _'Hopefully, this job will just run smoothly and everything will be fine. It seems easy enough, just guarding and helping the villagers with work,'_ she thought. With one last look at home she raced towards the Land of Vegetables, hoping to get there before dusk. At some minor villages across the way, she took a detour to stock up on her supplies, filling up her food scrolls and her weaponry with different foods and shuriken and kunai. Though the shuriken and kunai were rough quality, it was all she could afford at this point. She was so low on money that she was on her last set of shinobi clothes, and one could tell her shinobi clothes were worn.

**Land of Vegetables**

Naruko finally arrived at the entrance of the Land of Vegetables, and was saddened and shocked at how much damage the village had taken. The gates were ruined, and only one civilian was guarding the gate. "I'm here for the job to guard and help the villagers," she stated. The civilian looked her over, and said, "The Golden Blade Mistress? Thank kami, you out of all people responded. You're such a powerful shinobi and we're grateful you're here to help. Please come on in, I'll lead you to the daimyo."

As she followed the civilian, she empathized for the people. Buildings and houses were in shambles, and the people were wearing ragged clothing. The children were helping with the manual labor, struggling to keep up with the adults. Her heart called out to help them, and she felt glad she came here to help. Naruko soon snapped out of her thoughts as she realized she was at the door of the daimyo's office. She took a deep breath, straightened out her clothes, and nodded at the civilian to let her in.

As she walked in, she saw an old man behind the desk. He was well-aged, in his 80s, and had grayish white hair. He wore a worn dark purple kimono, and looked tired. "Thank you for coming," he said. "You can call me Zoro. As you can see, we are in dire need of your services, Golden Blade Mistress. We are in the middle of rebuilding, but every so often, rogue shinobi keep coming in and stealing what little we have. Please, I beg of you, help us, we are desperate for your help."

Naruko's oceanic blue eyes softened, and she smiled sadly and said, "Please, no need for titles. Call me Naruko. I'm happy to help. You're village is definitely in need of help, and I'll be glad to assist you in any way I can." Zoro, then smiled a little, and said, "Thank you so much. I'm afraid we don't really have a place for you to stay at the moment. I apologize for such inconvenience."

She then replied, "It's ok, I always have my camping gear with me, save what houses you have for the women and children." The old man smiled in thanks, but then settled in a frown. "Naruko-dono, I'm afraid I haven't been honest with you. The most we can pay you for this is five hundred thousand ryo. I put the one million ryo payment out there to attract more customers. I understand if you want to leave, the choice is up to you."

Naruko's mouth settled into a tiny frown. The money she planned on getting was just narrowed down to half. While she would get less money than other jobs, she still wanted to help this village out. The look on the villagers' faces was imprinted in her memory. She _would_ help them until they became a stable village again. "While I am a little disappointed, I will still help your village," she said with a smile plastered on her face.

Zoro bowed his head in thanks and said, "Thank you Naruko-dono, we appreciate your help and will be forever grateful. Your job will start tomorrow, where you will help the villagers and be on the lookout for enemy ninja." She nodded her head in understanding, and with one final wave, left the office to find a place where she could set up camp. Luckily, since the village was near a river, she could catch fish for food and not waste her food supplies. She set up her tent, casting more permanent defense seals to block intruders from coming in, as she would be living here temporarily. After catching some fish and eating them, she got into her night clothes and went to sleep.

**Next Morning in the Land of Vegetables**

Sunlight penetrated through the opening in Naruko's tent, waking her up. She groaned in protest, but got up from her sleeping bag, stretching her arms and legs to get feeling back into them. After a light breakfast, and dressing into her shinobi gear, she exited her tent and started walking toward the villagers, where they would tell her what she needed to do.

As she walked through the village, the children whispered to their mothers and pointed at her in admiration, looking up to her. She smiled and waved at them, and they waved back. She continued on her way until she met the head of the repairs, Leo. "Golden Blade Mistress, it's an honor to work with you. Thank you for helping us," he said, holding out his hand. Naruko smiled and shook it, noting the firm handshake and said, "Just Naruko is fine, since we'll be working together for some time, no honorifics are fine. What do you need me to do?"

Leo smiled and said, "Well, we need a lot more lumber and we can't send that many villagers to get some while the rest of us repair the village. Can I send you with three other villagers to bring back some lumber, Naruko-san?" Naruko nodded and said, "Sure, just have them direct me and I'll make sure you get that lumber." Leo called over, three villagers, Lee, Daichi, and Renji, and said, "Naruko-san over here will help you guys gather lumber. Lead her to the forest and cut some trees down." They nodded in understanding and motioned for her to follow.

**A Forest near the Land of Vegetables**

When they got to the forest, they stopped and said, "These trees will give a lot of lumber for the village. Let's cut trees for 2 hours and bring them back before heading to lunch." Naruko nodded in understanding and went to work. As she started working, she thought, _'All this labor can be extra training to keep my body in top-notch condition.'_ As she cut and lifted the lumber into a pile, the three men snuck glances at her without her knowing, for she was focused in her work.

They admired her body even with the sweat pouring down her body. With her purple kimono blouse and obi and her biker shorts, they could see she was well-toned and had a nice body. Her clothes hugged her figure, but with the sweat pouring on her body, her clothes clung to her even more, accentuating her curves. Naruko saw them and inwardly sighed. _'I guess men will always be perverts, but I guess I'm flattered that I have such an attractive body.'_ After she and the other three gathered enough lumber, they headed back to Leo and he was impressed.

"Everyone, go wash up and then we'll have lunch!" he called out. Everybody started heading their separate ways. Naruko sighed in relief. Physical strength was not one of her strong suits, and she had to use a vast amount of chakra augment her strength to lift all the wood. Her muscles were sore, and she really needed a break. After a quick shower and a light meal, she went to Leo for her next task. Leo then said, "Thanks for your help Naruko. However, with the amount of lumber you've brought in, we'll be fine for the rest of the day. You can just guard us from any attacks now." For the rest of the day, Naruko patrolled the village, and found a couple of ninja trying to sneak in.

"Halt," she said. "This village is now under my protection. Leave now or I will kill you." Her cold eyes gazed emotionlessly at the rogue ninja. They growled in frustration as they realized they were up the Golden Blade Mistress, an S ranked nin. They retreated and said, "Just you wait, Golden Blade Mistress. You may have repelled us today, but we will find a way through the village, even if it means trampling over your dead corpse. They vanished into the shadows, and once they were out of range of Naruko's sensing abilities, she turned and left to catch dinner with the village.

As she walked through the village, she found a dango place, ordered some dango, and started eating, thinking about the recent events. _'Those rogue ninja were awfully serious and confident about their threat. I'll have to be on the look out for them. I can't underestimate them just like last time, or I'll end up in a bad position.'_ She was soon broken out of her thoughts when a group of children ran up to her saying, "Pretty Lady, can you play with us?" She smiled at their innocence and said, "Sure after I'm done eating. And call me Naruko, ok?" The children screamed yay, and were impatient, tugging at her sleeve, telling her to finish her food faster.

Then, their mothers then ran up, out of breath from chasing them. "I'm sorry Golden Blade Mistress, they can be a little reckless." Naruko laughed and said, "Don't worry, I don't mind them. And call me Naruko, I hate titles and honorifics. I'll play with them until it gets dark, and return them to their houses." The mothers thanked Naruko profusely, bade her goodbye, and returned to their houses.

"Let's play ninja, Naruko-nee," the children said. They pulled her from the stand, and she let them drag her with a smile on her face. After they got to a playground, they said, "Naruko-nee, you can be the bad ninja while we can be the good ninja." She smiled and nodded her head, and started to chase them. Screams of joy and elation were heard as the children had a fun time. She hid in a bush, hiding from them. It took them a little bit, but they found her and shouted, "There's the evil ninja. Attack her!" They started to charge her, and she let them take her down. She let out a small oomph when the weight of 10 children tackled her to the ground.

They started to dogpile on her until she mimed that she was defeated, saying, "Oh no, you've got me! I give up!" They laughed and got off her. While the boys went a little ways to play some more, she sat down with the girls, and they marveled at her luscious golden hair and played with it, and admired her bright blue eyes. The girls said Naruko was pretty, and that they wanted to be just like her. Naruko blushed a little and reassured them they would be just as beautiful or even more beautiful than her.

She then noticed it was getting dark, and called the children over, saying, "Alright kids, it's getting late, and you need your rest." They protested, but Naruko was firm with her words, and led them back to their homes. The mothers thanked her, saying, "Naruko-chan, thank you for playing with them. They haven't had that much fun in ages." She responded and said it was no problem, and with a final wave of goodbye, left to get back to her camp. She washed up, put her night clothes on, and went to sleep, resting for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Month later, Land of Vegetables**

The same routine went on for Naruko. Waking up, helping the villagers and keeping an eye out for the rogue nins. However, she was left uneasy, for the nins had not shown up since the first day she got there. Today was her final night here, and she was contemplating the dilemma. She then dismissed the thought and said to herself, _'Those nin were probably genuinely scared of me and didn't come back. I don't have to worry about anything else.'_ With that in mind, she went to sleep, not knowing how wrong she was.

Naruko woke up, yawning, stretching her limbs as she realized this was her last day in the village. Under her careful eye, the village had grown back to what it used to be and had prospered. She had even trained some of the villagers to defend the village if an enemy decided to attack it. There were great oak walls that kept the village safe, with seals, courtesy of Naruko, to withstand elemental and physical attacks as well as detection seals to detect intruders. She sighed sadly. She really bonded with the villagers, and she hated to leave, but she had too. She quickly packed her camping gear into her scrolls, double checked her weapons, and then headed to Zoro's office, and opened the door.

Zoro approached her and said, "Well, here is the five hundred thousand ryo. Thank you again for helping us, Naruko-chan." Naruko counted out the five hundred thousand ryo and then nodded. She then smiled and said, "It was a pleasure working with your village. I hope your village continues to prosper. If you ever need help, feel free to call me." Zoro nodded his head in thanks and said, "We will always welcome you in our gates." "Plus," he said with a sly and perverted grin on his face, "The men seem to like you and would gladly like to see you again." She shook her head and smiled, old habits died hard. With one last hug to the old man, she walked out of the office and out of the city gate. With one last wave of goodbye, she bade the village farewell and set out to return to her home.

However, Naruko suddenly sensed numerous chakra signatures and jumped onto the gate to have a better look. There were 100 various missing nin gathered in front of the gate, ready to destroy the village. She gasped and shouted to the villagers, "Be careful and arm yourselves! There are missing nin about two miles from the village!" The people scrambled to get their weapons and gathered around her and were asking her, "Naruko-chan, what do we do?" She weighed her options, and then said, "I will deal with the nin by myself, if any get past me, I trust that you can take care of them." The villagers protested, but she was firm in her decision. Reluctantly the villagers gathered at the gate while she started walking towards the missing nin.

Naruko drew her greatsword, and shouted, "Rogue nins, the Land of Vegetables is under my protection. I'll give you one last chance. Turn back now, or be eliminated." The rogue nins just laughed and said, "What can one girl do to us? Even though you are S ranked, we still hold numbers and have quite a few A ranked shinobi as well." Her eyes grew cold, and her eyebrows narrowed dangerously into a v. She hated being underestimated. They continued to charge, and Naruko channeled wind chakra into her sword, making sharper and longer, and started to charge at the enemy.

Making a few hand signs and pouring a massive chunk of her chakra reserves in, she yelled out, **"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!" **She spat a massive fireball at the group of missing nin, incinerating a couple and scattering the rest. She blurred out of existence and appeared in front of two nin, slashing her greatsword at them, ripping open their chests. However, she had no time to rest, as she was forced to jump back, dodging and weaving attacks while blocking others. Finding an opening, she quickly sliced five more nin before being forced back by the rogue nins' onslaught.

Backpedaling rapidly, she continued to block kunai, shuriken, and katanas as she dodged jutsus thrown at her, getting frustrated at the lack of opportunity to attack. Seeing as she was rapidly forced back, she ran through a series of hand signs, gathered a huge amount of chakra, and shouted, **"Suiton: Mizurappa!" **A huge wave a water exploded from her mouth, pushing back the nins. The nins quickly jumped out of the water, and a few of them formed hand signs and called out, **"Raiton: Sandāboruto!"** Bolts of lightning raced from them to the water. Naruko, widening her eyes in realization, tried to stop the flow of water she was spewing out, but was a little late. "Aaaahhhh!" She screamed out in pain as hundreds of volts coursed through her body. She collapsed to her hands and knees, her body quivering due to the pain, but forced herself up, her clothes still smoking from the electricity coursing through her body.

She glared at rogue nins and said angrily, "You'll pay for that." She channeled a massive amount of chakra into her sword, and shouted, **"Ninpo: Fū ryū no tsume!"** A giant wave of wind chakra raced towards the rogue nin, and few were able to dodge it. The rest were sliced into two by the massive wave of wind chakra, and the surviving rogue nin admired and were in shock of her impressive kenjutsu skill. She noticed a few of the rogue nin were heading into the village, and she put her hands together forming a single hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruko cried out. 10 shadow clones appeared around her. "Help protect the villagers at all costs!" she ordered.

"Hai!" the clones said, and raced to intercept the advancing nin. Naruko then focused on the five remaining nin, and judging by their chakra levels, were all A ranked nin with one S rank. She frowned in frustration. _'I don't have much chakra left, which is saying something. I haven't recovered completely from carrying all that lumber using chakra, and thanks to my temper I put way too much chakra into the fire and water jutsu I used. And then, I used my Wind Dragon Claw sword technique, which also costs a lot of chakra. On top of that, I created 10 shadow clones, which puts me at 1/8__th__ of my reserves. I better be careful with the rest of my chakra. I should probably end this fast.'_

She then snapped out of her thoughts to the battle. Naruko then charged her sword up with wind chakra, and swung at the ninja, sending a wind blade at them, hoping to end the fight quickly with this jutsu. However, she frowned as the group did not seem fazed or worried at all. They formed hand signs and yelled, "**Katon: Karyu Endan!"** A massive dragon made of fire raced toward her wind blade, and to her horror absorbed her wind blade, moving twice as fast and now twice as large, with double the heat. She frantically formed hand signs, pushed out a huge amount of chakra, and yelled, **"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!" **A massive dome of water covered her, and she hoped that it would protect her from the dragon.

The dragon collided with the water dome, and a huge cloud of steam rose. Naruko sighed in relief, her plan had worked, though at the cost of a great amount of chakra from what little reserves she had left. Using the steam to her advantage as cover, she shunshined behind the nin, and quickly sliced them in half. However, she quickly noticed she only killed four. Eyes widening in realization and sensing a huge chakra signature behind her, she quickly turned around, but then a massive fist met her soft stomach, sinking deep into her belly. She gasped in pain, having the breath knocked out of her, but before she could do anything to relieve the pain, the force of the punch caused her to get flown back, tumbling along the ground for about one hundred feet until she crashed against a cliff, where she made a Naruko-sized indent.

She coughed up a mouthful of blood as she fell from the indent in the cliff, dropping her greatsword and clutching her severely bruised and battered stomach, before collapsing to the ground, writhing in pain. Tears sprung into her eyes, for this was one of the most painful blows she had taken yet. _'Had I not reinforced my body with chakra at the last second, I might have turned into a splatter. This guy's strength is no joke!'_ She then struggled to her feet, her legs wobbling as she tried standing. Naruko focused on the last rogue nin, and realized who he was. He was Daichi, a.k.a. the Iron Giant, famed S rank user of the metal release. She paled as she realized she was going against a fellow S ranked nin with 1/10th of her chakra reserves, and that he had activated his most powerful jutsu, the **Kinton: Kongō no Yoroi**. With a near indestructible adamantine armor, it sharply enhanced his offence and defense, making him almost invincible, even against seals, but at the cost of speed.

"I'm surprised you're still alive, but you're not The Golden Blade Mistress for nothing, it seems," Daichi exclaims. "However, it seems that you are running out of chakra, and you seem very tired and wounded. It would be in your best interest to surrender. I'll even be merciful and let you live." Naruko's lips firmly pressed into a line, and she said, "I'll still find a way to take you down." Daichi then scowled and said, "Then so be it. While I do admire your resolve, I will be forced to kill you, or at least subdue you." His mouth then morphed into a lewd grin. "After I defeat you, I'll be able to admire your body as well." As his eyes roamed her body, her face turned into a look of disgust.

This was his first encounter with Naruko, and he had to say, she was a looker, probably one of the prettiest women he's seen. Her clothes greatly showed off her curves. Though her purple kimono style blouse was frayed and worn, it still effectively showed off her C cup breasts. Her blue obi accentuated her slim, toned stomach, and her slightly frayed biker shorts accentuated her curved but not too big ass, and showed off her slender and unblemished legs.

Overall, her figure was well-desired; she did not have an overly large ass nor breasts, but had a slim but athletic build. However, what caught his attention the most, was her face. Her oceanic blue eyes were riveting, and her whisker marks just made her all the more cuter. Her golden blonde hair shown brightly, enhanced by the sun, and her lightly tanned skin completed the picture, even with the smears of dirt and grime on her face.

'_Great,' _Naruko thought. _'I really don't want to get captured by this guy, for he'll be sure to violate me if I lose, but I'm not sure how I'll win this. My best bet is to try and weaken his armor with consecutive blows, and then go for one crushing blow. I can dance around him due to my speed, and I know his armor takes a lot of chakra, so once I take it down, I will have more of a chance.'_ With her eyes steeled in determination, she grabbed her greatsword, and settled into a stance, attention never wavering off of Daichi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right Outside the gates of the Land of Vegetables**

Naruko and Daichi stared at each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. The tension was very palpable in the air. A leaf, fluttered down, and once it touched the ground, at an unspoken word, Naruko raced toward Daichi, at such speeds that she cracked the ground where she stood, while Daichi lumbered toward her. She was just a blur to the untrained eye, zipping around him, hacking and slashing with her greatsword, trying to weaken his armor. Daichi tried throwing punches and kicks, but inevitably could not hit her. After five minutes of intense combat they disengaged and jumped back from each other, reevaluating the situation.

'_Even with my wind chakra enhancing my blade, I'm only making the tiniest of scratches.'_ Naruko thought in frustration. _'I would have thought that the wind would have at least done more. I'll try switching to my lightning natured chakra to see if I can pierce through, if not electrocute him in his armor.'_ She then prepared to channel lightning chakra into her greatsword, planning to activate it last minute and catch him off guard.

'_I'll admit, she is very impressive as a shinobi.'_ Daichi thought._ 'Even though she has low physical strength and durability, she makes up for it in speed and in kenjutsu. She is probably as fast as the 4__th__ Raikage, and could probably give the 4__th__ Hokage a decent fight.'_ He frowned in thought. _'I'll just wait patiently for an opportunity where she overextends a strike or is exposed, and then I'll counter.'_ His eyes then focused on her, waiting for her next move.

Naruko then raced towards at Daichi at kage level speeds, and he just smirked as she continued to hack and slash at his armor, to no avail. However, his eyes widened as she started to channel lightning chakra into her sword, and slashed at him. He tried to dodge, but wearing the armor slowed him down. He screamed as volts of electricity coursed through his body, but did not fall down. He glared at her and growled while she smirked at him. "Clever girl," he said. "You managed to find a weakness, but it'll take a lot more than a spark to take me down."

She frowned in thought. _'I had hoped it would do more damage, but I guess I'll just keep hitting him with those lightning strikes until he collapses. Then I could finish him off with a Rasengan.'_ She then blurred out of existence and appeared around him, slashing and slicing at him before reappearing behind or around him. She smiled as she knew she had him in the corner.

Daichi winced every time he was hit by the lightning, but his concentration did not waver as his eyes deciphered patterns in Naruko's movements and openings between her attacks. After a minute, he finally flashed a predatory smile. He had her right where he wanted her. He began to pretend to continue to try and hit her, missing on purpose. Finally, when she sliced at him, he knew she was going to reappear behind him, and turned ahead of time to face her.

Naruko's eyes widened as she realized he had caught up to her movements, and silently cursed in her brain for making her movements predictable. Since she had trained her speed to the max, she had grown confident and arrogant, thinking that nobody would be able to touch her when she went full out. However, Daichi proved her wrong, and because she was in the air, she could not dodge and Daichi grabbed her by the waist with his massive hand. She panicked, and quickly swung her greatsword as hard as she could on the arm that was holding her, but he anticipated her move, and through a hard punch at her greatsword.

She gasped in shock and in horror as her greatsword shattered into pieces. She had used the best chakra-conductive steel and even reinforced it with seals, and it still shattered. It seemed that adamantine was stronger than chakra-conductive steel. _'Shit,'_ she thought. _'My best weapon is now gone. All I have left is my ninjutsu, but it takes time to make handsigns. My best bet is with the Rasengan.'_ She was soon brought out of her thoughts when Daichi wrapped his arms around her and started squeezing her.

She gasped in pain and frantically wriggled her arms to try and free them to use the Rasengan, but to no avail. She swung her leg at him, but cried out in pain when flesh and bone met adamantium. He then began to squeeze harder. "Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed in pain as his embrace tightened. She could hear her bones beginning to pop, and she tears began to well in her eyes from the immense pain she was experiencing.

Daichi grinned darkly as she cried out and squirmed in agony. After he felt like she had enough, he threw her up twenty feet or so, and as gravity pulled her back down, he threw a hard fist towards her stomach, and his fist buried deep into her already injured belly. "Aaaagghhh!" Naruko cried out in pain and coughed out a mouthful of blood, eyes widening at the immense pain. She hung limply on top of his fist, and crumpled into a heap when Daichi lowered it.

She groaned and curled in a ball, quivering in pain as she grasped her stomach in an attempt to lower the pain. Daichi, knowing that she could barely move, started to lumber over to her, saying, "Now that you're defeated, you can satisfy my needs." Naruko's oceanic eyes widened in horror as she made a feeble attempt to crawl away to escape, but he shoved her down and pinned her to the ground. She tried to wriggle her arms and legs to get free, but she couldn't escape from Daichi's iron grip. His armor disappeared, and he remarked, "You know, you were the first shinobi I've faced who made me use most of my chakra on my adamantine armor. You have my respect as a shinobi, but now, it's time for you to be a good girl and bear with me.

Naruko gasped as she felt his hands grope at her breasts. Daichi felt them, and was amazed at how soft they were. His hands then fell towards her stomach, where although it was heavily bruised, he could definitely feel how slim and toned it was from hours of training. He then moved down to her ass, where he admired how firm it was, and gave it a slap. She flinched from the slap, and he continued to move down toward her legs, where he stroked them and felt how slender and toned they were, and admired her flawless skin. While he was doing this, Naruko squirmed under his grip, uncomfortable with the way he was touching her.

She then remembered something. He willing told her that he was almost out of chakra! In her mind, she began to think of a plan. _'If I can write a paralyzing seal on him using my blood, I can escape and then use the Rasengan to end him. However, I only have one shot at this, since I am nearly out of chakra.'_ Naruko discretely started to write the paralyzing seal on his knee, the closest body part to her hand. Thanks to her abilities as a seal master, she finished the seal in a couple of seconds, held her hand in the ram sign, and activated the seal.

Daichi suddenly found he couldn't move. "What the," he exclaimed. "I can't move!" He then was shoved away by Naruko. She gritted her teeth as she fought through the pain in her stomach as she stood up, glaring murderously at him. "How did you pull this off?" he shouted. She gave an evil smirk and said, "I wrote a paralyzing seal on you using my blood while you weren't looking. Since your armor was down, it was just the matter of keeping it discrete." She jumped back, and swishing sound could be heard. Naruko concentrated, and Rasengan swirled into existence in her hand. However, she poured the last bit of her chakra, and the Rasengan grew until it was the size of her. She charged toward Daichi with the last bit of her strength, and shouted, **"Cho Odama Rasengan!" **She drove the huge swirling ball of chakra into Daichi, and it slammed him down to the ground, the ball instantly killing him. She smiled tiredly, and collapsed, thinking, _'I did it, I saved the village.'_ As her vision faded away, she saw the villagers running towards her worriedly shouting her name.

**The Land of Vegetables**

Naruko groaned and slowly opened her eyes, wondering where she was. Looking down, she saw that there were bandages around her, and her clothes had been replaced with an identical outfit. She then looked around, and noticed she was in a hospital room. A nurse came in, and said, "Naruko-chan, you're awake!" She came and checked over Naruko, fussing over her and making sure she was healed. She marveled at Naruko's ability to heal fast, and chalked it down to the Uzumaki genes.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Naruko inquired. The nurse gave a small smile and said, "You were unconscious for a week." Naruko gasped, surprised that it took her so long to recuperate. It usually only took one or 2 days. Daichi must have done a number on her if it took her this long. The nurse continued, "If we didn't give you immediate medical attention, you probably would have succumbed to your wounds." Naruko smiled warmly and said, "Thank you so much for caring for me while I was unconscious."

The nurse smiled back and replied, "No, thank you for saving us from those rogue nin. We definitely could not have stood against A ranked nin and an S ranked nin without you. Come now, the villagers are waiting, they've been concerned for your health and are eager to see the hero of their village. The nurse led her out of the hospital, where a crowd was waiting.

Cries of "Naruko-chan, thank you!", "Naruko-chan, you're our hero!", "Naruko-chan, you're so strong!", or "Naruko-chan, marry me!" came from the crowd. Naruko blushed at the attention she was receiving from the large crowd, but sweatdropped when she heard the last statement. She waved at the crowd, smiling at all the praise she was receiving. She then shouted to the crowd, "No, thank you for caring and tending to me as I healed, I probably wouldn't have survived without your medical help." The crowd admired her humbleness and cheered for her even louder.

Zoro then came out of the crowd and handed Naruko a heavy bag containing ryo. She gave him a questioning look, and he said, "This is the bounty that Daichi had on his head. Since you killed him, you deserve it." Naruko graciously bowed her head in thanks and sealed it into a scroll. Zoro then said, "Now, let's party to celebrate how the hero of the Land of Vegetables saved us from innumerable odds!" The crowd cheered and started to celebrate. Naruko smiled, and joined the villagers in celebration.

Naruko partied with the other villagers, playing games, eating food, and having fun. All the villagers wanted to talk to her, trying to get to know their hero better, or in most men's case, admire her beauty close up. She didn't mind the attention though, but she was getting tired of socializing. She decided to go to a dango stand to get her favorite food.

**At a dango stand in the village**

After ordering and receiving her food, she went into deep thoughts while she munched on her dango. 'I've become an accomplished shinobi, even though there were a lot of close calls which almost ended badly.' She shuddered at the thought of losing the battles and what would have happened. 'Even though I've become strong, I still end up almost losing, where the enemy threatens to rape me. I'm flattered that they think I have a good-looking body, but I still need more experience. However, somehow when I go on a mission to get said experience, it always throws me into similar situations. I guess I'll need to take more jobs, but first, I need to travel to the Iron Country to replace my greatsword.' She frowned about her broken weapon. It was very sentimental and personal to her, for it had gotten her through many battles and dangerous situations.

'_Tomorrow I'll leave to travel to the Iron Country to get a new sword, and then after that, I'll return home to rest since I can tell my chakra reserves aren't full yet, and train some more.'_ Naruko was so focused on savoring the taste of her dango and too into her thoughts that she never noticed ten blurs rocketing towards her and colliding into her side, throwing her off the seat and onto the ground. After that, she felt the weight on her stomach multiply. Naruko groaned and thought, 'What hit me?' She raised her head to look at what was on her and saw the children of the village on top of her. "Naruko-nee, Naruko-nee!" the children cried out in excitement.

"Hey there!" she exclaimed, gently pulling the children off her torso before standing up. "What's up?" she asked. "Come play with us, Naruko-nee!" the children shouted. Naruko smiled and said, "Sure, just let me finish my dango and then we can go to the park." She quickly swallowed the last of her dango, brushed the crumbs off her clothes, and stood up to walk to the park. She smiled at their enthusiasm as they took her hand, tugging at her, and she allowed them to lead her to the park. The villagers saw the scene and smiled as they saw Naruko acting as a big sister towards them.

When she and the children reached the park, they said, "Let's play ninja! Naruko-nee, you can be the evil ninja!" Naruko grinned as she nodded, and at once, they started to try and take her down. The children kept trying to tackle her, but she just kept out of reach, moving out of the way last minute. Her oceanic eyes sparkled as she had fun with the children. _'I haven't had this much fun in a while,'_ she thought absently to herself as she continued to evade their attempts at capturing her. However, she was soon brought out of her thoughts when she tripped on a rock while walking backwards to evade them. The children quickly dogpiled on top of her, shouting, "We've caught the evil ninja! Let's drag her back to the base now."

Naruko tried to protest, saying that her outfit was her only set of clothes left and didn't want it to get dirty, but when she saw how much fun the children were having, she relented. She let them grab her by the foot, and they started dragging her across the ground. When they reached a huge rock, which was their base, they yelled, "We win, Naruko-nee!" She smiled and said, "You sure did! Now let's get back to your houses, it's getting late." They groaned in protest, but she was firm with her words. As they started to head back, she glanced down at her clothes and sighed. _'This was a brand new set of shinobi clothes the village gave me and it's already dirty.'_ Her kimono style blouse and her biker shorts were caked and smeared with dirt, and her hair also had bits of dirt in it. As soon as she walked the children home, she went into the guest room she was staying at, took a quick shower and washed most of the dirt off her clothes as she was unable to remove the full stain, put on her night clothes, and went to sleep.

**Name: **Naruko Uzumaki

**Sex: **Female

**Aliases: **The Golden Blade Mistress, Hero of the Wave, Savior of the Spring Country, Hero of the Land of Vegetables

**Occupation: **Mercenary

**Hair Color: **Golden Blonde

**Eye Color: **Oceanic Blue

**Height: **5'8"

**Age: **19

**Affiliations: **Formerly Konohagakure, Land of the Waves, Land of the Spring, Land of Vegetables

**Rank: **S

**Armament: **greatsword (now broken), kunai, shuriken, seals, scrolls, explosives, smoke bombs

**Special Abilities: **chakra chains

**Specialties: **Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Speed, Tracking and Stealth

**Ninjutsu: **A+

**Taijutsu: **B+

**Kenjutsu: **S+

**Genjutsu: **D

**Fuinjutsu: **S+

**Chakra Elements:**

Wind (Affinity)

Fire

Lightning

Water

**Strength: **High chunin

**Endurance: **Uzumaki

**Agility: **Kage

**Chakra Levels: **High Kage

**Range of Attacks: **Close, Mid


	6. Chapter 6

**At the village's gate in the morning**

It was time for Naruko to leave. Having packed all her belongings into her scrolls, she waved one last goodbye, and walked out of the gates. She then headed toward the Land of Iron in hopes of getting a new sword to replace the one she had broken. She frowned in thought. _'It takes a week to get to the Land of Iron on foot by walking. However, even though I have a lot more ryo due to the bounty and the job payment, I still need to be careful with my expenses.'_

**Land of Iron**

After a week of hard travel, walking and climbing up mountains, she reached the Land of Iron, and sought out Muramasu, the weaponsmith that had made her last sword. She knock on his door, and after she heard a little shuffling, he opened the door. Seeing Naruko, he exclaimed, "Ah, Naruko-chan! What can I do for you?" She smiled and said, "Muramasu, I need a new blade since I broke mine in battle. Even with all those seals reinforcing the blade, it still broke against adamantium. The old weaponsmith then said, "I can make the same blade, but make it fully out of chakra conductive adamantium so that it never will break again. We can discuss the price later. Come back in a week, and I will have it ready for you." She then nodded, deeply thanking the man before leaving.

**One Week Later**

Naruko marveled at her new greatsword, now made out of adamantium. She put her complex seals on it to make it even more indestructible and to make it easier to channel elemental chakra into the blade. When she asked for the cost, Muramasu just said, "You can repay me by using that blade to kill your enemies." With a deep nod of thanks and a hug to the old man, she left the shop, and started to walk out of the Land of Iron. However, before she could do so, a carrier pigeon arrived, having a message for her.

She read over the message, and her eyes widened in surprise. The Land of Vegetables was starting a shinobi corp, and they were requesting that she would be the first jonin of the village, and would teach others how to use chakra. The nineteen year old blonde smiled, and wrote a reply, saying she accepted their proposal. _'It's time I stopped being a mercenary, taking different jobs for money, and settle down in a more permanent location.'_ She then began the journey back to the Land of Vegetables, eager to get back to the village.

**Land of Vegetables**

A week later, Naruko finally entered through the village's gates, and headed straight for Zoro's office. She knocked, and then came in once she heard Zoro's muffled voice say, "Come in." His face broke out to a grin, and he said, "Naruko-chan, thank you for accepting our proposal to become the first ninja of this village, and to train other villagers in the use of chakra. Since you're the only person I'm assigning as a jonin, I'll start with a team made out of you and three genin." Naruko nodded in understanding. Zoro then continued. "Since you're the only real shinobi at the moment, you'll also have to handle the classroom too. You can probably use a kage bunshin to continue teaching while you're out with your team. I guess you can start tomorrow."

She sighed, as she hated the classroom, but knew it was necessary. Zoro then said, "One more thing. Take this." He gave a hitai-ate with the Vegetable symbol on it, and she tied it around her forehead, and grinned at the old man before leaving. It felt good to have a headband back on her forehead.

**The next day, in the classroom**

The people in the classroom were whispering to one another, wondering who their shinobi teacher would be. There were mostly guys with a few girls, and most of them were in their late 20s and early 30s, with a couple of 12 and 13 year olds. The door suddenly opened, and they were surprised to find Naruko walking in. She noticed the guys staring at her curvy but slim, athletic body, and was surprised how lustful they were. They all shouted saying, "Naruko-chan, you're our teacher and our jonin?" She then nodded, but then said, "As of right now, I am Naruko-sensei to you. I will be teaching you the history of shinobi as well as some techniques, and then we will hold practice spars. Am I clear?" The whole group nodded.

Naruko then went around, judging people by the amount of chakra they had and their skill level, and dubbed the 20 and 30 year olds too old due to their chakra coils. She then told them to report to Zoro, and they left the room. She then started teaching the children how to access their chakra by forming their hands into the ram seal. She smiled as they quickly caught on. This would take little time to get them into genin level.

As the weeks went by, she taught them the bunshin, kawarimi, and henge jutsus along with some basic taijutsu. She then picked her genin team, picking Fukuro, the dead last; Satomi, the top student; and Tanako, an average student. The rest she told they would have to wait and improve in the class, much to their displeasure, but she was firm with her word. While she operated her team, she would have a kage bunshin teach the class.

"All right, Team 1, let's start doing some missions, as we don't need to do introductions, since we know each other already. The genin nodded their heads. "Let's get a mission from Zoro." They went to the daimyo's office and walked in. Naruko then said, "Team 1, reporting for some D ranked missions." Zoro then smiled, took out a bunch of D ranked missions, and said, "Here ya go, Naruko-chan." He handed five or so D ranked missions, and she accepted them.

Team 1 then left the room, and started walking to their first mission. Naruko then said, "All right, on to these missions! If you guys do enough of them, then we can do C ranked missions." They groaned, but knew it was how things rolled. They quickly got started on the missions, painting fences, taking out the trash, and watering plants. They went on until dusk, trying to do as much missions as possible.

Naruko, surprised and proud of their diligence, then said, "Ok, you guys have surprised and impressed me with your work. We'll take a break from missions tomorrow, and do something different and fun. Get your rest tonight, and see you at the training ground at 3 pm, ok?" They nodded in understanding and walked home. She then walked back to her home, plopped down on her bed and sighed. It had been a long day, being a jonin sensei was a lot of work. After showering and dressing into her night clothes, she fell asleep.

**The next day, Training Ground**

Team 1 made their way to the training ground to find Naruko already there waiting for them. "Hello there, Naruko-sensei!" they greeted her. She smiled and then said, "let's get started." She then brought out a clock from her ninja pouch and said, "I'll be giving you a test. You guys have one hour to land one hit on me. Come at me with everything you've got." She turned on the timer, and they rushed at her.

She smiled as they came at her. Fukuro charged at her with a punch ready, but she just caught the punch and threw him hard into a tree. She then tilted her head to the side to avoid some shuriken thrown by Takako, and then sidestepped a punch from Satomi. Satomi, not expecting the lack of resistance, stumbled forward, off balance, and Naruko stuck out a foot, tripping him. She then picked up Satomi by his shirt, and then threw him into Takako, knocking both down. She then yawned and said, "Is that all you guys have?"

Fukuro, Takako, and Satomi then grouped together, knowing and agreeing they couldn't take her down by themselves. They would have get her off balance together, and take her down. However, when they looked back at her, she was gone. They looked around, and they growled in frustration. "She's gone," Satomi said. "Let's have Takako lay out the trap while Fukuro and I lead her into it." They nodded and went their separate ways.

**With Fukuro and Satomi**

They found some tracks and raced to her, and found her sitting in the middle of a clearing in the woods. She smiled as they worked as a team, trying to take her down. As she dodged all their punches and kicks, she thought, _'I'm glad they understand the test of teamwork I was trying to get them to understand.'_ She let them drive her back, her hands behind her backs as she continued to duck or dodge them. However, she didn't notice the lack of Takako's presence.

**With Takako**

As soon as the others left, Takako began to gather materials to set up his trap. He set up launchers that would shoot out kunai when triggered, and then, with a great deal of effort, rolled a huge stone into place on a small cliff near the place so that it would roll down and hit the target in the middle of the training ground. Finally, he made one last trap, a log tied to some rope that would swing down and hit someone. After he finished, he then waited at the edge of the training ground, where he would join his teammates once they pushed back their sensei to the training ground.

**Training Ground**

Naruko emerged from the trees and into the training ground with a grin, followed by her an out of breath Fukuro and Satomi. It was fun toying with her genin. Takako finally joined them, and whispered to Fukuro and Satomi, "The trap is set. I'll trigger it while you guys distract her." They nodded in understanding. A hail of kunai and shuriken came at Naruko, and she plucked them all out of the air, much to their disbelief. Suddenly, she heard a whistling sound coming behind her. She spun on her heel, and widened as she ducked, kunai whizzing past her head, cutting a few strands of her hair. However, she heard a large rumbling sound coming from behind her. Turning back around, she paled as she saw a large rock came rolling down a small cliff. With little time to react, she held out her arms to catch the large stone.

She grunted as she caught the large rock, her knees bending and the ground cracking beneath her from the weight and force of the rock. She quickly channeled her arms with chakra and threw the rock to the side. However, since she was so busy with the rock, she didn't see the swinging log heading for her stomach, and it hit her hard. Naruko, not expecting to get hit, gasped in pain as the heavy piece of wood slammed into her soft belly. She stumbled back, grabbing her stomach to lessen the pain, and Fukuro, Satomi, and Takako raced to try and touch her first.

When she recovered, her eyes widened as she saw them coming at her, and instead of easily shunshining out of the way, she just stood there, for they deserved it for using teamwork along with their creativity of their skills. Naruko smiled as they tagged her on the shoulder, signaling the end of the test. She said proudly, "Now that you guys know how to work well with each other and have passed the test with flying colors, I'll give you a little reward. This right here is chakra paper." She held out a couple slips of paper. "These slips of paper will determine what elemental natures you guys have, and based on that, we can get started on your elemental jutsus."

The team's eyes widened in surprise before they smiled, eager to find out what element affinity they had. She gave each member a piece of chakra paper, and said, "Now push your chakra into the paper." When they did that, Satomi's burned to ashes, Fukuro's got wrinkled, and Takako's turned soggy. Naruko then smiled and said, "Satomi, you have fire, Fukuro has lightning, and Takako has water." Then Fukuro asked, "Naruko-sensei, what affinities do you have?"

She grinned a little and said, "I have a major affinity in wind, and lesser affinities in fire and lightning, with a minor affinity in water." They looked at her in awe and a little jealousy. She then said, "Don't worry, I got pretty lucky to get so many elements. However, since I have so many elements, it took me a while to master all of them." They then nodded in understanding. "However, it is getting late, so I'll see you guys tomorrow, and we'll work on elemental jutsus first thing, ok?" They nodded and went home.

After that, Naruko herself went home and sorted out a couple jutsus for each of her genin. After that, she ate a quick dinner, showered, and went to sleep.


	7. Author's Note (AN)

Hey readers! Sorry I haven't uploaded in over a week. School's been really busy lately and I have to maintain my grades. However, I'll be sure to post the next chapter sometime by the end of this week. Thanks for patiently waiting!


	8. Chapter 7

**Next morning, Training Ground**

Team 1 arrived at the training ground, only to see Naruko sitting on a rock, waiting for them. "Hey there!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Let's get started on those jutsus I promised you. After you get them to a proficient level, we can get a C ranked mission from Zoro." The team nodded enthusiastically, eager to learn their first elemental jutsus. She made 2 kage bunshin that would go with Takako and Satomi while she would teach Fukuro herself because he was the dead last and was always slow at learning. She sent her kage bunshin and Takako and Satomi toward different parts of the forest near the training ground, and then started to work with Fukuro.

"Ok Fukuro, I'm going to teach you the **Raiton: Jibashi** technique. You release a wave of electricity from your hands, and depending on the amount of chakra you put in, the more damage you will do. Here, I'll show you how it's done." Naruko's hands formed some hand signs slow enough that Fukuro could see, and then called out, **"Raiton: Jibashi!"** A wave of electricity flew from her hands and hit a rock, scorching it. Fukuro then made the hand signs for it and shouted, **"Raiton: Jibashi!"** However, only a few sparks flew from his hands. He frowned in frustration.

Naruko seeing the problem, then said, "Fukuro, you have to build up lightning chakra in your hands before releasing it. If you don't build anything up, then you won't be able to fuel your jutsu. He then nodded and tried again, and this time, a small wave popped up. She nodded in satisfaction and said, "keep working at it. Meet at the training ground at 3pm so I can see your progress." Fukuro nodded, and seeing that he understood, Naruko went to ask Zoro if it was ok to get a C ranked mission soon.

**With Satomi**

The 1st Naruko kage bunshin and Satomi stopped nearby the training ground. "Satomi, the jutsu I'll be teaching you today is the **Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu **technique. You build up fire chakra in your lungs, and then exhale, creating a fireball. The more chakra you put into the jutsu, the more powerful it will be. I'll give a demonstration and show the hand signs. Her hands slowly formed some hand signs so that Satomi could follow, and then she called out, **"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!"** A fireball shot towards a rock and obliterated it. She then turned and said, "Now you try it."

Satomi then wove the hand signs, and then yelled, **"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!"** A small fireball flew from his mouth, making some scorch marks on a tree. He frowned at the lack of size from the fireball. Naruko then said, "Try molding more chakra for the jutsu, but keep your chakra control the same." Satomi then nodded, and tried again, and this time, a slightly bigger fireball was shot from his mouth. "Keep at it," Naruko said. "Meet at the training ground at 3pm so I can see your progress." With a nod of acknowledgement from Satomi, the clone dispersed, sending the information back to Naruko.

**With Takako**

The 2nd Naruko kage bunshin followed by Takako stopped on the other side of the training ground. "Alright, since you have an affinity for water, I'll be teaching you the **Suiton: Suireiha** technique. Basically, you point your hands into a gun, focus water nature chakra into your fingertips and fire. Here, I'll show you the hand signs and give you a little demo." Naruko then formed some hand signs slowly so that Takako could see and memorize them. She then shouted, **"Suiton: Suireiha!"** A ball of water formed at her fingertips, and the ball flew towards a rock, smashing through it.

The Naruko clone then said, "Now you try it." Takako nodded and formed the hand signs for the jutsu, and then shouted, **"Suiton: Suireiha!"** However, when he created the ball, it exploded in his face. Naruko then said, "Try to have more control over your chakra when you cast the jutsu next time." Takako then tried again, and this time, the ball held, but when he shot it, it exploded half way. "Keep working at it, and meet at the training ground at 3pm so I can see your progress," Naruko said. After seeing him nod in understanding, the clone poofed out, sending the memories back to Naruko.

**With Naruko**

Naruko waved at the people that greeted her, seeing that they looked up to her for saving the country. She paused a little, receiving the information from her shadow clones, and smiled. Her genin were making great process on their jutsus. She then reached Zoro's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," a muffled voice said, and she entered the office. Zoro was diligently working on a huge stack of paperwork and was looking very tired from all of it. However, when he looked up and saw Naruko, his face brightened, and he smiled at her.

"What can I do for you, Naruko-chan?" he inquired. Naruko then said, "I would like for team 1 to take a C rank mission tomorrow. They are ready, they have completed enough D rank missions and have made great progress. Plus, if anything goes wrong, they have an S class ninja as a sensei to protect them." Zoro nodded in thought and said, "Yes, you make very good points, and I approve of your request. The village does need more money too. Come to my office tomorrow and I'll give you an escort mission." Naruko nodded her head in thanks, and with one quick wave to Zoro, left his office.

Still having some time to kill, Naruko then visited the ninja shop, where she wanted to change her outfit a little. Trying on a pair of short spandex black shorts, she thought she looked better. This new look showed off more of her leg, and it was more comfortable to move in. Buying a couple pairs, she put on her new shorts and put the rest of what she bought in her home. After, she realized it was 3pm, so Naruko shunshined off to the training ground.

**Training Ground**

She shunshined in a miniature tornado into the training ground just as Fukuro, Satomi, and Takako came in from their respective location. They all blushed as they saw Naruko's new look, where here legs now were more openly shown off with slender and flawless skin. "Naruko-sensei, we like your new look, you look really hot!" Team 1 exclaimed. Naruko blushed at the blunt praise and said, "Awww, thank you my cute little genin, I'm flattered." Getting back on topic, she then said, "Alright, let's see how much progress you guys have made on your jutsus."

Fukuro started off first, forming hand signs before shouting, **"Raiton: Jibashi!" **A wave of electricity formed in his hands and rushed toward a tree, scorching it severely. Naruko then said, "Good job, Fukuro! That was good, you made it a lot more powerful. Satomi, you're up next." Satomi then ran through his hand signs, and then shouted, **"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!"** A large fireball was spat out of his mouth, and it crashed into a boulder, breaking it. Naruko, then said, "Nicely done! You've learned how to keep your chakra control the same while putting more chakra into the jutsu. Takako, you're up now."

Takako ran through his hand signs, and then called out, **"Suiton: Suireiha!" **A ball of water formed at his fingertips, and he fired the ball at a rock, shattering it. Naruko smiled at the large progress he made, and said, "Well done, Takako! You've made a lot of progress on that jutsu." She then looked at her team and said, "Alright Team 1, as promised, since you've got down the jutsus I gave you to a proficient level, we can do a C rank mission. Let's head to Zoro's office to get the mission, and then we'll leave for the mission tomorrow. Is that ok?" They all nodded, and with that, Naruko grabbed her team and shunshined to the office.

**Zoro's office**

Team 1 arrived in Zoro's office in a swirl of wind. Zoro smiled at them, and then said to his secretary, "Bring in the merchant noble!" A young man was brought in, about 20 years old. He wore an extravagant and exquisite kimono, and some loose formal pants that matched his kimono. He then introduced himself the team who would escort him and said, "Hey, I'm Chen, and you'll be escorting me to the Wave." He then looked at them and said, "A bunch of kids will be in charge of protecting me? How unprofessional."

He then saw Naruko, and changed his mind immediately. His eyes roamed over her body, appreciating her curves and her looks. "Actually, I think this team is perfect for guarding me." Naruko saw his eyes roaming over her body, and she scowled in disgust. He had only accepted Team 1 because of her beauty, and would try to probably take her as his. However, she realized that the village needed money, so she just accepted and decided she would deal with him. She then told Chen and her team, "Alright, we'll start the journey tomorrow. Meet me at the gate 10am sharp tomorrow." Chen and the genin nodded, everyone left the Zoro's office.

**Naruko's house**

Naruko arrived inside her apartment in her usual wind shunshin. Working on her seal work, she spent the rest of the day on her new project: teleportation. Using her father's hiraishin jutsu, she was trying to figure out a way to teleport without needing markers. After a few hours and feeling exhausted, Naruko showered, ate dinner, and then went to sleep, getting rest for the trek the next day.


End file.
